


Tomorrows

by Golbez



Category: 7th Stand User
Genre: 7th Stand User - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Endings, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimately, each one of them belonged somewhere, if not the world.</p><p>A series of drabbles about the various endings to the 7th Stand user's journey. First drabble is Dark Side End.</p><p>Tags will be updated as chapters are posted. Lots of spoilers if you haven't played the game multiple times or read the wiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Side End

You like to think that your parents no longer believe you ever existed.

That would certainly make things simpler, you think, as you slip into the black jacket your assistant is holding up for you. Your parents are sure to come forward and publicly decry you after this, or they might attempt tracking you down to curse you to your face. One's daughter declaring war on Japan through a nationwide broadcast does not make for good dinner conversation after all. Not to mention having said daughter be dressed entirely in black for the entire broadcast while delivering her announcement like a cartoon villain. Yes, it would be simpler for them, and less hassle for you, if they just believe you never even existed.

You always did have a secret love for the dramatic though.

The first explosions go off as you finish your speech, as if to accentuate your words and, incidentally, your private thoughts. Love for the dramatic or no though, your favorite tactic has always been to cripple the enemy before delivering the final blow, and no enemy, not even Dio, can stand up to the power of a few carefully placed bombs. Well, they had been grenades, in Dio's case. Ultraviolet ones.

It's really too bad you don't have access to the Speedwagon Foundation's armories anymore. You would have put their specially developed weapons to much better use than they ever have, but you suppose you can't have everything all at once. In any case, you've managed well enough these past few years without them, wielding phantom pain and invisibility as your primary tools. You're a creative woman, those two are all you've ever needed.

You shrug the jacket off as the broadcast ends. You have only a few minutes before your men set off more bombs. You sweep out the room with your few trusted assistants, remnants of the Slaves to Fate who had pledged themselves to you. You are a much kinder mistress to them than Vins ever was, so they are loyal and serve their purposes well.

Screaming begins to fill the air as you arrive outside, and the cacophony is much like music to you, though no amount of screaming you create now could ever match the beauty that was your once-companions death cries. They took something from you during your journey, and in your attempt to take that thing back, you were granted the most wonderful of sounds.

But that does not matter now. Not when the streets are in chaos, the world is in disarray, and your name is at the forefront of a nation's lips.

It won't be long now before the entire world belongs to you.


	2. Jotaro End

You do not care much for rumors. Nor do you care about the rumors' source. Jotaro's fan club can gossip and whisper about you all they want, they can try to bribe you with chocolates, to be your friend so they can get close to _your_ friend, but you don't care about them. Their efforts slide and bounce off you. If Jotaro is inaccessible to them, then you are all the more so, and you don't intend for this to change, because you do not care about them or their stupid antics.

You do not care much about anything. There are very few things in this world that induce in you enough passion to care, and you've always preferred being alone, it's simpler and easier that way. Your parents understood this, and you are grateful to them for that.

So there are very few things in this world that can hurt you, because you do not care much about anything. 

But, even if it's been two months since, you still ask yourself why you volunteered to join your classmate and his grandfather on an absurd trip to Egypt to fight some century old vampire.

Question yourself all you want though, you know the answer. You've always known the answer.

You care more than you like to believe, and this knowledge that you can't control that aspect of you, much in the same way that you can't really control your Stand sometimes when you bring it out to fight - this knowledge eats at you.

It would consume you completely, you think, if you did not have something else to care more about.

You care about Jotaro, because he's all you have left of that damned journey. The few souvenirs you picked up (or rather, were given to you) mean nothing. They are only trinkets that call to mind two months worth of endless annoyances. Two months worth of your Not Caring being whittled away by a chisel named friendship, until you were left with wide cracks in your armor that came crashing apart when a nasty little thing called dead friends swung its hammer into your side.

It's been almost a month since you've picked up the pieces of your armor and tried to glue them back together. You like to think that the long seams will hold, that they aren't going to come apart at the tiniest tap.

They don't. Not when Jotaro asks you to meet him on the roof of the school one day during lunch. Not when he tells you to bring out your Stand while Star Platinum looks on. Not when he tells you to fight, to punch him, and not when he punches you back. You forget while you fight. You forget that the journey is over. You forget you're supposed to be Not Caring. You forget that you're in Japan, that you're in school. You're back in any of your impromptu hotel room sparring matches with Jotaro and you could be anywhere between Singapore and Karachi, and Polnareff is cheering for Jojo in the background, because you are so much tinier than him, and Polnareff never expects you to win, but Kakyoin's voice pierces through the yells, proud and confident in you, because he always expects you to win.

Then Jotaro cuts the sparring match short, and you are back on the school roof in Japan, and you feel your armor shatter into more pieces than it's ever had when, as you're both lying there on the roof, Jotaro tells you that he misses them too.

It hurts. Everything about you hurts, but mostly it's your arms and shoulders and a huge part of you on the inside that's unreachable by even the most precise of Star Platinum's punches.

You are barely on your feet when Jotaro tells you to take your Not Caring and shove it where it belongs.

You quietly agree with him, and as you both stagger down the stairs, you do exactly that.


	3. Sacrifice End

You will be dead by the time they pry the book from your hands.

You will not know of the way their faces twist, the way they glance at each other as they read pages upon pages of Dio's words together. You will not know they believe you meant for them to read it. You will not know that they will not burn the book, that they keep it intact instead, to be whisked away to some high-security facility owned by the Speedwagon Foundation in America. You will not know they are quiet when Polnareff picks your stiffening body off the ground. Your blood, though drying, will flake off onto his skin, staining it; and hIs tears will leave long streaks on your face.

You will not know that Mr. Joestar is already thinking of the words he'll have to say to your parents when they bring you home in a casket. You will not know that Jotaro and Kakyoin never really find anyone else who can withstand both of them at once. You will not know that Abdul will visit Daryaganj every year after Egypt, to honor the promise he made to you. You will not know that Iggy will make it his business to go with Abdul every year. You will not know that Polnareff will leave flowers for both his sisters.

You will not be there when they gather again ten years later, joking with each other and greeting each other like the family that they have already become. You will not be there when they take a photo together, for old time's sake, and you will not know that they arrange themselves as if they were seven rather than six.

You will not mourn when Iggy passes to old age. You will not guide Mr. Joestar around Morioh. You will not rush into Polnareff's hospital room after he loses his legs. You will not watch in terror as everything about Abdul is stolen from him. You will not fight at Jotaro and Kakyoin's side when Dio's hand reigns judgement upon your universe.

You will not do these things because you will be dead by the time they pry the book from your hands.

But you know that your friends will live.

You know that they will live on without you, because they're the strongest people you've ever had the privilege of knowing. You know that they will carry on, and that you'll be a memory. You know that all you need to do is write one last word. One more word, and everything goes up in flames, and all will be right.

But you will not write that last word. You are drawing your final breath even as your Stand slips from your fingers and strength leaves your limbs. You will be dead by the time they pry the book from your hands.

You have failed your final task.

But somehow, perhaps impossibly, you are content to know that you had friends you could have belonged with in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I've had this chapter sitting around for a while now and haven't been working on the rest. In any case, the next one on the list is Hol Horse End.
> 
> I'd like to know though, if I'm being too vague about which Stand each protagonist has and should just note them down in the end of chapter notes. Although the protag for Hol Horse End will have a very obvious Stand, the later chapters will likely keep the same structure as this and the previous ones where I only reference the Stand through description. Please let me know if my descriptions are too vague.
> 
> (Also let me know if I should note which protag types I had in mind...? I mean they're not necessary but they might be fun to know.)


	4. Hol Horse End

You are the best Stand user in the world.

You know this because, in the first place, you have the best Stand in the world. You heal people by shooting them - how cool is that? - just as easily as you might hurt them with your Stand. Although lately you've been leaving the latter part of the job to your partner. He's good at hurting people, after all. It's what he was doing when you met him.

(You still remember how almost dying felt, and the inexplicable pain that came with picking yourself back up again afterwards.)

But that was several years ago, long before you teamed up, and now neither of you hurt people. Not as often as before, at least. Besides, the number of attempts on your life by remnants of Dio's followers had dwindled once you and Hol Horse left every last one who tried on the verge of death.

They weren't worthy of your bullets, and the slow death you know most of them suffered afterwards was much better suited to them.

You hadn't gone unnoticed though, and to this day, neither you nor Hol Horse are allowed into Egypt through official channels. That's okay though, Oingo and Boingo are more than capable of holding down the fort for you, and besides, ever since then you've been visiting every country you can. It's a far more fulfilling life than simply passing through due to a futile quest of some kind. 

You're certain the only places you haven't been to in these past few years are Japan and Saudi Arabia. Nothing in the world can convince either of you to go back to the latter after being chased by that rock. _Nothing._

(You still have nightmares about it, worst than your nightmares about Dio. Hol Horse is kind enough to wake you up and hold you while pretending he hadn't just woken from the same dream.)

Sometimes you run into them - the people whom you could've been friends with. Mr. Joestar once, Jotaro twice, and Polnareff no less than four times so far as you travel. Each time you were the perfect example of someone who never wanted to deal with people ever again.

You'd never been too friendly with them, but they clearly thought you were their friend. You don't belong with them though. You never did. You were too different in the way you thought, the way you looked at the world. You saw opportunities where they saw danger. You had seen a beginning where they had seen an end. You forgave your would-be killer, where they would never bother to look past his gun.

They could never understand that. They could never understand the way you belong to Hol Horse, as much as he belongs to you. The Joestars can express their concern all they want, but you don't care what they think when you've got your favorite person in the world at your side.

You are the best Stand user in the world, because he makes you feel that way. He makes you feel like you're untouchable, invincible, like nothing can ever bring you down to the level of lesser Stand users.

You are the best Stand user in the world, and the luckiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW Blizzard announces healer sniper character and you're like, yo we had one of those in 7thjojo and you're like _eyes emoji_
> 
> Hol/protag isn't necessarily romantic btw but hey no one's stopping you if you want to ship them.


End file.
